1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a baby swing and, more particularly, to a baby swing with multiple swing seat positions giving a caregiver several swing motions to choose from and the baby swing offers good accessibility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Caregivers regularly rely on a baby swing to help with the care of their infants. Baby swings are used to help provide a comfortable, safe and entertaining environment for the child.
Baby swings are basically made up of a seat to securely hold and position the baby and a frame to support the seat and allow it to swing in a front to back or side to side motion. In the prior art, there is a common design of a baby swing that swings front to back and there is another common design of a baby swing that swings both front to back and side to side. Many caregivers prefer the option of both a front to back and side to side swing motion because it allows them to customize the ride to their child's preference. The swing, which only offer front to back swinging motion, offers very good accessibility which is preferred by consumers but does not offer side to side swinging motion. The swing which offers both types of motion but it has the swivel mechanism directly above the child's head. This design, which can be referred to U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,397, restricts the accessibility to the child by the caregiver, especially when placing the child in or taking the child out of the baby swing.